dndtafandomcom-20200216-history
Lake
Wikipedia Entry Constitution and Wisdom checks occur more often in lakes. List of Encounters Level 1 Special Types (0) Constructs (0) Dragons (0) Giants (1) Magic (0) Traps (1) Undead Armor Class (2) Attack Bonus (3) Charisma (2) Constitution (3) Strength (1) Level 2 Special Types (0) Constructs (0) Dragons (0) Giants (0) Magic (0) Traps (1) Undead Armor Class (2) Attack Bonus (2) Charisma (1) Constitution (3) Dexterity (0) Intelligence (0) Strength (1) Wisdom (0) Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Special Types (1) Constructs (1+rare) Dragons (0) Giants (3) Magic (0) Traps (0) Undead Armor Class (1) Attack Bonus (3 + 1 rare) Charisma (1) } |-valign="top" | style="background-color: #c6cfca;" | NAME took a deep breath and bellowed dire warnings of his/her own, threatening doom and destruction should the ogres proceed. A shouting match ensued that lasted several minutes, but NAME managed to intimidate the ogres into not only backing down, but also paying him/her a minor tribute. * 149 XP * 24 gold * Staff of Elemental Prowess | style="background-color: #d6c7cc;" | NAME drew his/her weapon and prepared for a nasty combat. When the dust cleared, NAME was bloodied and bruised but unbroken. *'? damage' *'? XP' *'?' |} Constitution (4) Dexterity (2) Intelligence (1) Strength (1 + 1 rare) Wisdom (2) Level 9 Special Types (1) Constructs (1) Dragons (0) Giants (2) Magic (0) Traps (0) Undead Armor Class (2) Attack Bonus (1) Charisma (2) } |-valign="top" | style="background-color: #c6cfca;" | NAME took a deep breath and bellowed dire warnings of his/her own, threatening doom and destruction should the ogres proceed. A shouting match ensued that lasted several minutes, but NAME managed to intimidate the ogres into not only backing down, but also paying him/her a minor tribute. * 149 XP * 21-28 gold * Battleforged Plate/Flamedrinker Plate/Plate Armor +3 | style="background-color: #d6c7cc;" | NAME drew his/her weapon and prepared for a nasty combat. When the dust cleared, NAME was bloodied and bruised but unbroken. *'18-20(max) damage' *'52 XP' *'Hypnotic Bracers/Wavestrider Boots' |- |colspan=2| Through the thick fog surrounding the lake, NAME spied a number of stocky humanoid creatures treading lightly toward the glow of a nearby village. Moving to intercept the creatures, NAME's nostrils were assailed by an overwhelmingly foul musk -- troglodytes. She/he chuckled, confident that she/he wouldn't have to try very hard to get rid of the reptilian raiding party. * |-valign="top" | style="background-color: #c6cfca;" | Holding her/his WEAPON at the ready, NAME drew her/himself up with confidence and strode boldly in front of the troglodytes. "Turn and flee now", NAME flatly commanded them. The creatures paused, spears and clubs unsteadily held, and deferred to their robed leader who grunted a command through his skull-shaped mask. As the troglodyte nearest NAME raised its club, NAME slashed it, slaying it instantly, and bellowed "Now, leave!" The troglodytes nearly collapsed in on themselves as they turned and thundered away. NAME smiled to her/himself and retrieved a few valuables from her/him erstwhile opponent. * 158 XP * 18-25 gold * Amulet of Protection +2/Angelsteel Chain/Bracers of the Perfect Shot/Ilithid Robes/Leather Armor +3 | style="background-color: #d6c7cc;" | NAME charged toward the troglodytes, yelling and screaming his/her most menacing battle cries. As the troop of reptiles turned to face NAME, their robed leader hurled an arcane curse at him/her, slowing NAME's attack. The entire raiding party fell upon NAME, brutally battering and stabbing at him/her. Shaking off the magical effect, NAME slashed the troglodytes, whittling their numbers. The foul reptiles slowly withdrew, retreating into the fog. Bruised and bleeding, NAME collected a few trinkets. * ? damage * 51 XP * ? gold |} Constitution (7) Dexterity (2) Intelligence (1 + 1 rare) Strength (1 + 1 rare) Wisdom (3) Level 10 Special Types (1) Constructs (1) Dragons (0) Giants (1) Magic (0) Traps (0) Undead Armor Class (2) Attack Bonus (0) Charisma (2) Constitution (5) Dexterity (1) } |-valign="top" | style="background-color: #c6cfca;" | In mere moments, NAME sprinted up a mooring rope, rod in hand, and made short work of the guards. He/She did a quick sweep of the small vessel, finding some interesting loot in the captain's cabin and some flammable oil in the ship's hold. NAME set the boat aflame, then adrift, and decided to not wait around for the pirate raiding party to return. * 149 XP * 19-31 gold * Boots of Striding/Elixir of Recovery/Helm of Battle/Rogue's Gloves/Staff of Ultimate Defense | style="background-color: #d6c7cc;" | NAME slipped while dashing up the mooring rope, losing his/her balance -- and the element of surprise. As he/she climbed the rest of the way aboard, one of the pirates shot him/her with a crossbow while the other rang a signal bell. By the time NAME finished taking down the guards, the pirate raiding party was running down the shore toward their ship. Not wanting to tangle with the whole crew at once, NAME dove overboard and swam to safety. * 11-19 damage * 49 XP * 28-30 gold |} Intelligence (1 + 1 rare) Strength (1 + 1 rare) Wisdom (2) Level 11 | | | ‡For future additions, please Do not edit following text Ability (X) Category:Terrain Category:Terrain